Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 7 \\ 1 & 8 & 6 \\ 2 & 8 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 2 \\ 9 & 8 & 8 \\ 7 & 6 & 8\end{array}\right]$